Hermanos
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Temari se encuentra carcomida por el pasado con su hermano, debatiendose si habría alguna manera de remediar lo que hizo... GaaTema ··DEJEN REVIEWS··


**Hermanos**

¿Cómo podría disculparme? ¿Qué podría hacer para compensarte por todo el dolor que te he causado? Quisiera detener el tiempo, regresar a aquellos años y acompañarte en tu soledad, desearía haber estado en tu lugar o haberme encontrado en una situación parecida porque ahora mismo estoy perdida.

Si sufres, ¿debería abrazarte? ¿Torearte? ¿Ser comprensiva y apoyarte? No se que hacer en realidad, me siento imponente cuando lo pienso, hay situaciones que no sé como enfrentar cierto, soy humana, si, igual que tú Gaara, jamás has sido un monstruo, como humana cometo errores y el mayor de ellos fue haberte dejado de lado por eso, no te rindas, sigue luchando por lo que crees porque sea lo que sea que te propongas conseguir te seguiré.

Reconozco que aún me cuesta sostener tu mirada, que estar sola contigo todavía me sobrecoge el corazón pero, poco a poco, esta disminuyendo, no me alejes ahora que por fin he llegado a ti, no permitas que vuelva a hundirme en ese mar de oscuridad.

El sol entraba perezoso por las rendijas de la persiana, un golpe en la puerta la alertó y la voz de Matsuri le indicó que era ya hora de presentarse en el despacho del KazeKage. Se levantó con tranquilidad a sabiendas que la llamada de su hermano era para cuando finalizase alguna de sus reuniones de primera hora de la mañana, así que todavía le quedaba tiempo.

Se dio una ducha de agua fría que le reactivase los sentidos y se peino el pelo para dejárselo suelto con una cinta morada con un cascabel para que no le cayese a la cara, vistió su cuerpo con un yukata del mismo color y tonalidad de la cinta ciñéndoselo a la cintura con un obi de color más claro. La bandana de la arena la sujetó en los guanteletes y salió al encuentro con su hermano.

Bien, como predijo su hermano se encontraba en una reunión y, como era habitual ella debía interrumpirla, era el pequeño pacto que habían realizado para salvar a Gaara de reuniones extra largas y aburridas.

Entró en la sin pedir autorización y camino derecha al asiento de su hermano ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias de los allí presentes, sin embargo a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ella se colocó de pie detrás del KazeKage sin interrumpir la reunión. No intercambiaron palabra alguna cuando ella entró, la simple mirada que cruzaron bastó para que se entendiesen.

Temari permaneció en su lugar firme, atendiendo a la reunión pero sin intervenir, esa no era su función en esos momentos y, a menos que alguno de los presentes atentase contra su KazeKage, ella permanecería al margen de la conversación, su hermano la precisaba para otros menesteres.

Aquella aburridísima reunión tardó unas tres horas, desde que ella entrase, en acabar. Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación Temari se sentó en la mesa observando a su hermano, sabía que le molestaba que lo hiciera y también sabía que era el mejor modo de abstraer la mente de su hermano del consejo durantes un rato.

- ¿Necesitas algo Gaara? – Su voz sonó con la inocencia del niño pequeño que pregunta a su padre que le a traído de su viaje al llegar a casa – No hay misiones nuevas que asignar, las clases tienen el cupo de profesores completo… - Empezó a recitarle varias funciones de los shinobis en la villa mientras su hermano se alejaba hasta llegar al ventanal para observar la villa.

- Sea lo que sea lo que te pida que hagas… ¿Lo harás Temari? – Su voz

se atenúo más de lo normal intrigando a su hermana con mayor fuerza – ¿Aunque no tenga nada que ver con la villa? – Se giró a observarla directamente a los ojos.

- En teoría, - se levantó de un saltó y se fue acercando a él mientras hablaba – todo shinobi de la villa debe cumplir las órdenes que les des, pero, en mi caso, tú no eres sólo mi KazeKage, eres mi hermano, mi hermano más pequeño además así que no tienes ni que preguntarme que estoy dispuesta ha hacer por ti, solamente dime, sea lo que sea, lo que deseas que haga y lo haré.

Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos metros de su hermano sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, sabía que lo que acaba de decir era lo que la había carcomido durante tanto tiempo, esa era la resolución a la que había llegado, haría lo que fuese que él le pidiese que hiciese.

Ella avanzó un poco más y abrazó con un brazo la cintura de su hermano atrayéndolo hacia si mientras con el otro le revolvía el pelo.

- Tú eres mi hermano, tú y Kankurô sois mi única familia, entregaré mi alma al diablo si hace falta por ustedes, así que, simplemente pide lo que quieres porque si no me lo dices yo seguiré siendo incapaz de ayudarte… Gaara…

- ¿Podrías abrazarme así un poco más? – Los ojos del KazeKage temblaban cuando se unieron a los de su hermana, su rostro reflejó lo azorado que estaba por pedirle aquello y su hermana no pudo más que sonreír.

- Todo lo que tu desees hermanito – Lo rodeó con los brazos protectoramente estrechándolo contra sí notando como las manos de él se agarraban a sus ropas aferrándola…


End file.
